The present invention relates to the field of electronics, particularly to networks of transmitter/receivers, and in particular the field of location and/or tracking of targets by a network of transmitter/receivers. The present invention relates more particularly to a system and a method for locating a target with a network of transmitter/receivers and also relates to location over time, that is to tracking a target with a network of transmitter/receivers.